


An Unexpected Gift

by LadyGaGalion



Series: Tales of Rebellion [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: Legolas never fails to surprise Thranduil.





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So today I sat down and wrote something for the first time in about a year-and-a-half! This was so unexpected. Hope you enjoy. :D

"What is the meaning of this?"

Thranduil's voice was low and steady, betraying only a hint of the anger and betrayal he felt at the sight that greeted him upon entering his chambers: his son and Nídhon, the court artist, sitting together on the sofa, talking and laughing as if they were old friends. 

Legolas was welcome in his chambers at any time, of course, but he was the only elf besides Thranduil's most trusted servants who was allowed behind these doors…and Nídhon was most certainly not among those select few.

"Adar." Legolas grinned, remaining seated while the elf beside him jumped to his feet. "I was beginning to think you'd never come."

"My lord," Nídhon said in greeting and promptly looked to Legolas for help. Clearly he wasn't going to receive any, however, as Legolas only raised a brow in response, and languidly at that. 

Turning back to Thranduil, Nídhon stammered, "I-I am here to make a drawing. For you. As a gift from the prince."

"A gift from the prince, you say?" Stunned, Thranduil turned to his son; the blue eyes that met his own sparkled with amusement. "And could the prince not have thought of a more appropriate place for us to meet?" he asked, holding Legolas's gaze.

A flush crept up from underneath Nídhon's collar and colored his cheeks. "Well—" 

"For this particular work of art," Legolas interrupted, "we require a setting of comfort and _outmost privacy_. There is not more appropriate place." He stood then and walked the short distance to Thranduil, taking his hand in his own.

Again Thranduil felt the heat of anger well up inside him as it became clear that Nidhon was aware of their secret, but he did not pull his hand away. He would not inflict the pain of denial upon Legolas, no matter how foolish he had been in sharing their secret with Nídhon. The latter had probably already had his suspicions, anyway. Nevertheless, Thranduil shot him a look that made him cower.

"I will not speak of this to anyone, my lord," Nídhon said. "You have my word."

Thranduil gave a sharp laugh. "Your word means nothing as soon a goblet of wine is set before you." 

The color drained from Nídhon's face. He struggled to find something to say in his own defense.

"But seeing as Legolas trusts you," Thranduil continued, "then I will refrain from throwing you in the dungeons as soon as you are finished with your work."

"Thank you, my lord."

Legolas gave his hand a squeeze, and Thranduil turned his attention to him. "Forgive me this indiscretion, Adar, but I hoped you would appreciate this gift."

Thranduil sighed. "It was thoughtful of you, but such a gift poses a great risk. Someone might find it. Clearly my chambers aren't as safe as I imagined…" Though he tried to hide it, the regret was audible in his voice. His heart greatly desired such a gift, even if it was the height of debauchery. 

Legolas's eyes darkened with mischief then. "There is a remedy for that. I have suggested that Nídhon draw me from such an angle that you will recognize me, but none other will be sure who it is. it is why I have taken out my braids."

Thranduil cast a glance at Legolas's hair. He was so used to seeing it undone, in private, that he hadn't even noticed anything unusual. Hope sparked in his chest. "I see…"

Legolas knew him to well, the brat. Before Thranduil could deliberate too long, he asked, "How would you have me?" ensuring that he would give in to his demands. There was no way Thranduil could refuse him once that question conjured various options in his mind.

"On your knees, pleasuring me." There was no way he'd allow Nídhon to see Legolas at his most vulnerable. 

"Very well." Legolas held Thranduil's gaze as he slowly fell to his knees. "Do you have your materials, Nídhon?"

There was a great deal of shuffling about, accompanied by a slightly disbelieving "Aye," but Thranduil kept his attention on Legolas as he felt strong hands begin to slide up his thighs. He was already beginning to get hard. He cursed himself for letting lust get the best of him.

"I cannot believe I am allowing him to see you like this," Thranduil said. Legolas was his and his alone. No one should be allowed to witness this act. 

"Shhh," Legolas cooed, then darted forward to place a kiss on his swelling shaft. Even through the fabric of his breeches, Thranduil could feel the incredible softness of his lips. A different kind of heat rose inside him now as he felt a coiling deep in his belly. 

"I am glad you chose this this position," Legolas said as he began to unlace his breeches. "I've always wanted to see how your hands look when you're clutching fistfuls of my hair."

"Hmm," Thranduil mused aloud. He hadn't realized Legolas held such an appreciation for his hands, but now that he thought about it, it had always been plain as day. The gentle kisses to his fingertips. The brushing of his cheek against the back of his hand. _What kind of lover am I to not have noticed?_

"Would you like me to remove my rings?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas thought for a moment. "No."

He must have sensed Thranduil's surprise, because then he explained, "I do not like to wear such adornments myself, but I love them on you."

It was understandable, Thranduil supposed, in the same way that he had learned he preferred Legolas unadorned—unmarred by things he wasn't comfortable in and which could never compete with his own natural beauty. 

 

Thranduil inhaled a sharp breath as his cock was released from its confines. 

Legolas curled his fingers around Thranduil's length, then leaned forward to flick the tip of his cock with his tongue. That wicked tongue that had become so familiar and yet continued to excite him as much as it had the first time. Almost reflexively he buried his hands in Legolas's soft hair, giving Nídhon the visual he required.

Blissful heat enveloped the head of his cock, and the sensation spread as Legolas swallowed his shaft. Thranduil's eyes fluttered closed as he allowed himself to enjoy this fully in spite of the audience.

"Slowly," he said as Legolas fell into a moderate rhythm. "Remember, there is art in the works."

Legolas obeyed, humming in response, and the sound sent the most delightful vibrations along Thranduil's shaft. When he was all the way down, with the tip of his nose brushing Thranduil's pelvis, Thranduil held his head in place for a long moment before letting him pull back. This he repeated until every muscle in his body was tense with the need for release. 

"Nídhon, I trust you have seen enough," Thranduil said. 

He didn't care to interpret the incomprehensible grunt he received in reply. Silently, though holding his breath, he came, forgetting everything as he spilled his seed down Legolas's throat. Not until the very last wave of pleasure passed did he release Legolas. 

"Nídhon stay here until you are finished," he said as he laced up his breeches. "I do not want that drawing leaving the room. Legolas, come. Let us retire to somewhere more private." 

Thranduil hadn't yet decided how he would return the favor, but what he did know was that he would do it without an audience. And if he was as delighted nearly to the point of giggling at the prospect of seeing the finished work of art, he did not show it. Yet.


End file.
